


A Secret Stolen Moment

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarropoly Founders Edition 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Harry Wants To Be Honest, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter is keeping a Draco Malfoy-sized secret from his mates.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly Founders Edition 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039589
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	A Secret Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drarropoly First Year Level fic, based on the prompt: _Things are always easier in groups. Unless somebody is keeping a secret._
> 
> I chose 'group project' for the theme. It is exactly 599 words, the upper word limit!

Harry hunched over the table in the Potions classroom, trying to untangle the directions for the Alihotsy Draught. It was an intricate concoction and dangerous too; a single slip up could mean a member of their Eighth-Year class having to visit the Hospital Wing. 

Luckily, Slughorn had decided to allow them to work in pentads for this particular brew. Hermione had been assigned to his team. That had put Harry’s mind at ease. Having the brightest witch of her age was always going to make their assignment more straightforward. Right now, ‘Mione was looking over his shoulder and Harry could feel the tickle of her curly hair across his cheek. Ron and Seamus were sat across the table, scoffing Bertie Botts out of a hidden compartment in Ron’s quill case and laughing over a murmured joke. 

Draco Malfoy, the fifth member of their group was stood across the classroom. The Slytherin was collecting the ingredients that they’d need for the potion. Harry’s eyes skimmed over the parchment once again. Alihotsy seeds, billywig sting, bloodroot and syrup of dandelion. Draco would be a while collecting those. 

Harry stood to go and help him; if they didn’t get started soon, Harry doubted they’d be finished before lunchbreak. 

“I’ll just be a sec,” Harry told his friends. “Going to help Malfoy get the bits and pieces we need.”

Ron rolled his eyes, derisively. “Leave the ferret to it,” he cynically replied. “That blond git needs to get used to a bit of hard work. Think I might let him brew the potion too! Bloody arse needs taking down a peg or too.”

Seamus laughed but Hemione shook her head. “Draco is here on his own merits,” Hermione exclaimed, narrowing her gaze at her boyfriend. “The Wizengamot found Malfoy not guilty by reason of intimidation and age. If the most senior wizards in the land were able to give him another chance then you ought to be able to as well!”

Harry took off across the classroom. As he walked past Ron’s chair, Harry swiped his mate’s last Every Flavour Bean. “Light the cauldron, would you mate?” Harry said, raising an eyebrow behind his wire-frames. “You and Finnigan are a pair of bright sparks. You’ll get it going in no time!”

In a matter of moments, Harry had followed Draco into the Ingredients Annex. He watched his boyfriend for a moment as he levitated various flora into phials. He was an elegant, powerful wizard and just the sight of him made Harry feel warm inside. Draco must have felt his presence, since he turned around. 

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” Draco said, his cheeks pinking attractively. “You shouldn’t be in here – with _me_ – that’s how gossip starts!”

Harry only laughed. He closed the space between them and kissed Draco. It was a hurried flurry of a thing, for space was tight and there were a dozen other students that might disturb them at any moment. 

“I don’t care if they gossip about me,” Harry replied, rubbing his hands over Draco’s sides, his words a whisper against his boyfriend’s lips. “I’m tired of keeping us a secret.”

Draco frowned. “They won’t thank you. I saw Weasley’s face when I got put with the Gryffindor gang! He wasn’t ecstatic.”

“They’ll get used to it!” Harry answered. “They’ll have to. You and I aren’t going anywhere.”

With that, Harry gave Draco a final, brief kiss on his forehead. 

“Come on,” Harry said. “Let’s get these ingredients and make this blasted potion.” He smiled. “And afterwards? Would you care to sit with me for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
